<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silly and in love by CoffeeAndProses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279137">silly and in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses'>CoffeeAndProses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silly and in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"thank you, sasuke-kun, good night!"</p><p>"s-sakura!"</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"can we have dinner again tomorrow?"</p><p>sakura giggled. "of course, silly! you're my boyfriend now!"</p><p>sasuke smiled. "ah. i'm sorry, i just still can't believe you're mine now."</p><p>turning the door knob, click</p><p>still facing him, "see you tomorrow, sasuke-kun!"</p><p>sakura gets inside her apartment, click</p><p>still standing outside her door, he whispered, </p><p>"until next time, love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>